XP-06
XP-06 is a giant tree kaiju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality A product of nature, XP-06 fights anything that invades the wilderness - including mankind. This makes his actual alignment hard to determine, but if something threatens the Earth he'll work with humans to stop it. History Breakout In the jungles of South America, XP-06 was found and captured in a flourishing wilderness. In a pre-Mongolia testing facility, the researchers, led by Mr. Evil Scientist Dude, experimented on XP-06, giving him new acidic capabilities. However, things didn't go as planned and there was inevitably a breakout. On that day, a high-ranking member of the inactive Anti-Kaiju Organization, Lieutenant Preston, came to discuss matters with the scientists. However, during it one of the scientists was revealed to be a traitor. The traitor then released a number of the experiments, including XP-06, before running off. In the massive underground facility, the multiple kaiju decided not to fight, instead working together to escape. While one group chased after Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship, others decided not to chase and went on a different route: while he despised Mr. Evil Scientist Dude, XP-06's first priority was to destroy the facility, and the hangar was in a different path. He then led four others: XP-09, XP-11, XP-13, and XP-15, towards the lab. Specialized tanks and airplanes came in to fight them, only to be destroyed: XP-06 conjured up roots that crushed the tanks while XP-15 zapped the airplanes out of flight with lightning bolts. As the five continued they came upon a hangar and exit: a large ceiling door was all that stopped them from getting out. However, before the others could escape, two large robots flew in, blasting XP-15 backwards. These two revealed themselves to be Tombstone and R.I.P. before attacking the group of XPs. XP-15 blasted R.I.P. with lightning, doing little damage. XP-13 and XP-09 tore through Tombstone with claws and punches, only for a beam of light to pierce through XP-13 and take him out of the fight. As XP-06 trapped Tombstone with vines, XP-15 was smashed into a wall by R.I.P., who then advanced on XP-11. XP-06 meanwhile spewed acid at Tombstone, melting through the mech's armor. Suddenly, the temperature went from normal to 32 below. As ice covered the floor and walls, R.I.P. was frozen completely solid. XP-11 then sent a ball of white energy at R.I.P., shattering and destroying the mech. Meanwhile, Tombstone was completely trounced in melee by XP-09, and XP-06 finished him off by breaking the giant robot in half with a tremendous punch. However, the exit was now frozen. As the five continued, the lights shut off mysteriously, and eventually they happened upon the main entrance, where they regrouped with XP-01, XP-02, XP-04, XP-07, and XP-08. As well as this, they found Mr. Evil Scientist Dude, who hopped into a final giant mech: Mook Boss. The 10 experiments battled with this new threat. XP-09 rushed in, only to be punched twice in the gut and knocked out as Mook Boss' fist flew out of the socket into XP-09's jaw with the force of a rocket. As well as this, XP-07 was frozen solid soon after the battle began. XP-13 and XP-01 did well in the darkness while XP-06 and XP-02 were reduced in impact. XP-11 froze Mook Boss and XP-15 shocked him. XP-06 then punched him hard and damaged him with a spray of acid. At that point, however, Mook Boss unleashed a barrage of missiles that broke through XP-06's armor, defeating him. However, the remaining XPs were able to defeat and destroy Mook Boss. Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship flew out of the wreckage and fled, leaving the exit open. The XPs left the destroyed lab, leaving them free and in the middle of the Gobi Desert. Escape from the Gobi Desert But the XPs weren't out of danger yet. They still were trapped in the Gobi Desert and needed to escape still. Only XP-01, XP-07, and XP-15 were able to easily escape. As if that weren't bad enough, things got worse: they weren't alone. The scientists in giant mechs, including Lieutenant Preston, Dr. Hate, Dr. Grudge, Dr. Loath, and Dr. Agony, were trailing after them throughout the desert. Inevitably the mechas' superior mobility let them catch up and battle the XPs. XP-06 was forced to battle Dr. Grudge alone. XP-06 trapped Dr. Grudge in vines, but he cut them apart with his chainsword. Barely dodging a punch from the tree kaiju, Dr. Grudge set XP-06 on fire with a punch coated in flames. Severely hurt, XP-06 fled with the rest of the XPs. However, the mechs weren't done yet: they, including Dr. Grudge, came after the kaiju. Meanwhile, the death worm XP-00 let them escape and get a head start, but they weren't in good condition. Many of the XPs like XP-02 and XP-11 were exhausted. XP-06 was one of the worst affected: the lack of plant life around reduced his strength and abilities significantly. Soon afterwards, they were caught by the mechs and forced into another encounter. This time, XP-06 fought against Dr. Loath. He had an ally now, in the form of XP-02. As he attacked XP-02, XP-06 interrupted with very strong punches. Needing to take him out of the fight quick, Dr. Loath blasted a hole in XP-06 with his orange chest laser. Next, as XP-02 put a dent in him with a torrent of water, Dr. Loath electrocuted XP-02, getting rid of most of the insect's water and crippling her. However, XP-00 suddenly attacked again, smashing into Dr. Loath and burying him in sand. Soon he got back up, but XP-00 was harassing them and the others were retreating. By now, the XPs had reached the border of the desert and came across an oasis. There, they laid a trap. Furious, the four doctors lost their temper and rushed in. They soon caught up with the supposedly weakest of them, XP-02 and XP-11, but soon realized as they prepared to finish them off that they had made a grave mistake: the other XPs had surrounded them. XP-11 suddenly let out a beam of ice from his maw that froze Dr. Hate completely solid: XP-02 then made a torrent of water that shattered the mech, killing Dr. Hate. This left Dr. Grudge, Dr. Agony, and Dr. Loath up against the eight XPs. XP-06 fought against Dr. Grudge once again, now with XP-13's help. This fight ended up quite different from the last. XP-13 quickly attacked Dr. Grudge with a series of claw attacks, distracting him and letting XP-06 move in with a massive punch. Dr. Grudge responded with a flame punch that broke right through XP-06's bark armor, but the damage was done. XP-13 soon tore into the punched area, tearing a hole in Dr. Grudge's chest. XP-13 then unzipped its multiple zippers, and many smaller versions of XP-13 popped up and headed into the inside of the mech, murdering Dr. Grudge inside. Dr. Agony and Dr. Loath died soon after, leaving the XPs to go their separate ways and escape from the Gobi Desert. Abilities *Strength *Durable from bark skin *Can make roots/vines sprout from the ground to restrain foes *Corrosive touch *Can spew acid from chest Weaknesses *Fire *Slow Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Original Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Mutants Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)